Complicated
by MoonCloud101
Summary: i'm not good at summaries. :/ Rin Kagamine is a social outcast. She's usually ignored by her parents, and her only friend is Miku Hatsune. But when she meets a new boy, how will her life change? Based on the song Romeo and Cinderella. RinxLen not incest
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first vocaloid fanfiction! Yay! Hopefully it doesn't stink xD Please review and tell me what I could do to make it better! ^.^ thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid (oh but if I did… *evil laugh*)**

Complicated

Finally, another school day done and finished. I sigh, not looking forward to all the homework Sensei Meiko assigned us. Suddenly I hear pounding foot steps behind me, and turn to see my best friend Miku launch herself at me.

"Rin!" she exclaims, hugging me tightly.

"Gah, let me breath!" I shout, trying to escape her grasp.

"Sorry!" she let go. I hunch over, trying to catch my breath. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"You won a years' supply of leeks?"

"No, even better!"

I look at her questioningly. What could be better than leeks in Miku's eyes?

"Crypton Media is looking to hire some people, and they said I got the job!" she jumps around.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Miku was so lucky. Everyone was nice to her, all the boys talk to her, and now she has a job in singing. As opposed to me, who everyone ignores.

"I'm so happy for you Miku!" I say, planting a false smile on my face.

"Thank you Rin! You know, they're still looking to hire some people. Maybe you could audition."

I look at her in surprise. "I don't think so. I'm not much of a singer…"

"Oh baloney!" Miku cries, "You're the best singer ever!"

I lower my eyes in embarrassment. Just then Sensei Luka, the music teacher, calls for Miku.

"Oops, gotta go!" Miku says, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Rin?"

"Bye Miku," I say, feeling lonely as I watch my only friend walk away. I turn around and start walking home. It wasn't that far, but my parents always insisted for someone to drive me. Every day I find a large black Mercedes Benz Premium sitting in front of the school. I knew that if I got in the car, people would just judge me more. So I tend to wait awhile afterschool, and sneak out the back doors. The only issue I have is the fence, but it was an easy enough climb.

_I just need to get home, watch TV, and drink a big glass of orange juice _I think. I smile, lost in the world of oranges. Suddenly my foot catches on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. I feel myself lose my balance, and shoot forward, my head aiming toward the ground. I close my eyes, bracing for the impact, but it never came. Instead I found myself in someone's arms, my face pressed against their chest.

I scramble backwards, out of the arms that had caught me. I look up to see a boy about my age, his blue eyes looking at me with concern. He has shaggy golden blonde hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail. For some reason I felt heat rise to my face.

"You'd better be careful," he says, "You almost cracked your head open!"

"Y-yeah." I stammer, trying to hide my face, "T-Thanks."

He nods and smiles at me. I felt more heat spread to my face. Why was I blushing?

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks me, "Your face is kinda red. Do you have a fever?"

"Y-yeah!" I mumble, "So I better get home! Thanks!" at that I rush past him, ducking my head. I march across the side walk, heading for home. I hear some muffled laughter behind me.

_**Please review! The faster you review, the faster and better i write c: so basically more reviews means more updates :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" I called to no one in particular. My parents were probably working again. Raking in the money. I sighed, setting my backpack down on the table.

"Oh, hello Miss Kagamine." Said a voice

I spun around to see Teto, the housekeeper. She had a feather duster in her hand, and exhaustion was heavy in her eyes.

"Hello, Teto." I said.

Teto put down the duster and approached me.

"Would you like anything to drink? Perhaps a snack?" she asked me.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." I reply. I see her eyes fill with relief. She picks up her duster and disappears upstairs.

You'd think there wouldn't be much work for her, with our two maids and butler, but the house is so bigger there's always something to be done. Vacuuming, dusting, mopping, laundry. The list is endless.

I head towards the kitchen. I can get a snack by myself.

I examine the contents of the fridge. Everything is so fancy and foreign. I pull open a drawer and spot an orange. This is all I need. I grab it to start to peel, dumping the skin in a nearby trash can. I had just popped a piece into my mouth when my tutor steps in front of me.

"Miss Kagamine," she says, "shall we start with your homework?"

I let out a heavy breath and nod. She leads me into the study. I start to take out my books while she sits down.

During her lessons, I keep drifting off. I can tell she's getting irritated.

"Miss Kagamine," she says, "Your parents hired me to help you in school, but I can't do that if you don't pay attention!"

"I'm sorry." I reply. She starts talking about math, and this time I try to pay attention. Better to get it over with sooner.

After about an hour, I'm finally released.

"Just try to listen to your teachers tomorrow." She says with a sigh.

I head toward my room. I shut myself inside. This is the only place I can get away, though it's not much.

Light lavender wall paper. Spotless white queen size bed. A bookshelf. An old mahogany dresser. Few things litter the walls, only a few hanging pictures. I don't have many personal possessions. Just a few knick-knacks and other items. My parents don't approve of such pointless things. At least I get my own bathroom.

I flop onto my bed a pull out an iPod, concealed within my inside jacket pocket. Miku gave it to me for my birthday, seeing as I never had one. It was the best gift I had ever gotten. I put the ear buds in my ears and lose myself in the music.

I hope I could be able to sing on day. My dream is to be a singer. Of course, my parents would look down on this idea, so I've never mentioned it to them.

This is the only time of day I can be content.

A faint knock comes from my door.

"Miss Rin," I can hear Teto call softly, "Dinner is ready."

I quickly wind the ear buds around my iPod and shove inside a sock, then stuff it into a drawer.

I brush of my clothes and smooth out my hair, then open the door and head downstairs.

My parents are waiting for me.

"Ah, Rin. It's about time." My father scolds me.

"I'm sorry." I reply, taking my seat. I start eating my dinner, which is still warm.

"So how is school Rin?" my mother asks me, trying to make conversation.

"Oh. It's great." I lie, "Very interesting."

"Is that so? Because your tutor is telling me you're struggling." My father tells me, his eyes narrowing.

I stare at my food.

"What is it, dear?" my mother asks me. At least she's gentler.

"Nothing." I say. Just that everyone avoids me, I can't pay attention to those boring teachers, and I have to come back here every day. "May I be excused?" I ask.

I wait until my father nods his head, and then make my way back to my room. I throw myself onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I hear the bell ring, announcing another school day, and lift my head off my desk. I open my eyes and try to focus on the board. Why is school always so early? I groan and my head sinks back onto my desk.

"Okay, everybody in their seats?" our teacher, Sensei Meiko asks.

People grumble and groan in answer.

"Great! 'Cause we have a new student today!" she says.

This gets some attention from the other students. I hear whispers going back and forth across the classroom.

I sigh, and my eyes flutter open once again. Better try to make a good impression. Although, why should I? Just another student to avoid.

Still, I don't want to be remembered as the girl asleep at her desk, with drool running down her chin.

So as Sensei Meiko ushers the new student in, I turn my head just as everybody else does. And what I see surprises me. It's the boy from yesterday.

He smiles nonchalantly as the teacher places him in front of the class.

"Hey," he says, "I'm Len. Len Kagamine." This stirs up quite a ruckus. People's heads swivel between me and him, trying to see the similarities. I have to admit, he does look a lot like me. Same golden blonde hair, same ocean blue eyes.

Miku asks the question on everybody's minds. "Rin, are you guys related?"

"No." I reply. Not that I know of. At my voice, Len looks at me, and recognition floods his eyes. He holds my gaze, then I slowly look away.

_Don't blush. Don't blush. _I think to myself. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I did. Especially from Miku.

Thankfully, Sensei Meiko turns the attention away from us.

"Okay, just take a seat in that empty desk there and I'll start our lesson."

Len nods, then makes his way down my row. I hear him take a seat almost directly behind me. I can feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I shake my head to clear it, and try to listen to the lesson.

/

The final bell rings. Finally.

Miku rushes to my side.

"So what was all that?" she asks me.

"What?" I reply without looking at her.

"The new guy! Len! I could swear your related somehow! And you kept staring at him!"

I duck my head. "I did not." I argue.

"Aha! See? You're getting all embarrassed! I knew it! You like him!"

I snap my head up. "Do not!" I shout at her. She just laughs at me.

"Ugh!" I groan. I see the shiny black Mercedes sitting at the front of the school. Students stop and stare at it, wondering who could afford such a nice car.

Miku looks over in that direction and sees it as well. She gives me a sympathetic glance. "Gonna hide again?" she asks.

I nod. "I think I'll go in the library. Maybe listen to some music and read a book. See you tomorrow!"

Miku waves and walks away. I head back into the school, hoping my chaperone hasn't seen me.

I head towards the library. Then I see him. Sitting in a chair in the corner. He has headphones covering his ears, and his eyes are focusing on the sheet of paper in front of him. He's sitting in the fiction section, my favorite section.

I keep my eyes on the floor, and head over to the bookshelves, directly behind him. I scan the titles, though nothing catches my interest. I look back over my shoulder. I see the paper is actual sheet music, and that he's writing notes on it. This reminds me of my own song, written on clear white paper, stashed in my locker. I had forgotten about it. It had just depressed me. Why hope for something that couldn't be?

Since I couldn't find anything to read, I decided to pull out my iPod and listen to some music. I kept thinking about my music sheet. Maybe I should work on it? I check my watch and see it's probably time I got home. Hopefully the car is gone. It should be by now. Maybe I'll work on my music tomorrow.

I grab my backpack, sling it over my shoulder and head for the exit, but at the last moment I glance at Len, to find his eyes trained on me. I quickly look away, and leave the library.

Time to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

I keep thinking about music all through the day and into the night. My dreams consisted of flying musical notes. People were climbing on them and singing, flying away. But try as I might, I could not catch one. I was left on the ground, trying to sing to the people in the clouds.

What a weird dream.

I awoke this morning and hastily ate my breakfast, eager to get to school for once. That's where my music sheet, hastily stashed in my locker, is.

I sneak out the door before someone can insist they drive me.

The sun shines down on the tan building. It's a beautiful day, full of life and warmth. The cool air inside the building rushes in my face as I enter. I walk down the nearly empty hallway, and stop in front of my locker. After entering my combination, I swing the door open and shuffle through the loose papers inside. Finally I see it, stuffed in the back.

I smooth it out on the surface of the locker. "Kokoro" is what I had named it. The door to the locker gently clicks shut, as I remember the rhythm and beat to my song. All I have to do is write the lyrics.

Eagerly, I take a seat at my desk and pull out a pencil. I'm lost in thought, thinking of how I should portray the story into the song.

More people start to arrive, and I start to get nervous. What if they laugh at me? Or even worse, take my paper away and taunt me? Would they really do that? Or just keep looking at me as if I'm not there?

I decide to keep working on it until the teacher comes in. I just can't seem to put it down. It feels so good to write music again.

Sensei Meiko arrives, and immediately launches into a lecture. Sighing, I put the fragile paper back in my bag, to work on it another time.

/

One more class until lunch. I walk down the halls, thinking about my music once again. I'll have a chance to work on it while I eat. Still, I want to look at it once before then. I take out the paper and glance over the notes and few words I have written. A small smile spreads across my face as I walk down the hall.

Suddenly, a group of people pushes past me, deliberately knocking into me. The paper escapes my hand, and I hear a few people laughing. I don't see who did it, I'm frantically searching for my paper. Students flood the hallways, and the paper is lost among their midst. Desperately I jump up and down, but no matter which direction I look, the paper is gone. I hear even more laughs as I hop in the middle of the hallway.

"Stupid rich girl." Someone says.

Snickers and giggles can be heard all around.

Tears start to form in my eyes. It's bad enough that I lost my music, but now people are mocking me. I run to my next class, English. I take a seat in the back and put my head in my hands, blocking out the world as I wait for lunch.

/

The teacher dismisses us for lunch, and I grab my meal wrapped up in a sack. Hanging my head, I start to go outside.

Since Miku is two years older than me, our lunches are different. So I tend to sit by myself during lunch. I'm used to it though.

But now I could really use Miku's positive and happy personality. Maybe she could cheer me up. I doubt it. But it would still be better to have her by my side than to be alone.

So I stand outside in the warm sunshine, waiting for the bell to ring again. I don't feel like eating.

That's when I see him. Sitting in the shade of a giant tree. Len. His head bent over another sheet of paper. Only this one's a little crumpled and wrinkly.

I can't help myself. Curiosity gets the better of me, I have to see if he's writing music again.

I walk around the side of the tree, one hand resting on the trunk. I look down and see that he is holding a music sheet. But he's not writing on it. That's when I see the title is "Kokoro."

He looks up and notices me staring. His ocean blue eyes are curious.

"W-where'd you get that?" I ask.

He glance down at the paper, then looks back at me.

"I found it in the hallways." He replies.

My heart starts to pound. He had found my music. And was reading it. Would he make fun of me as well?

I think he sees something in my eyes, because then he asks, "Did you write this?"

I lower my head and nod slightly, staring at the ground.

"It's really good."

My head snaps up, surprised. "W-what?"

"It's really good." He repeats, "Your good with music." He smiles.

I laugh a little, relieved. He likes my music.

"Would you like to sit with me?" he asks, his smile cool and uncaring.

The pounding in my heart becomes a flutter. I lower myself onto the grass beside him. The shade from the tree provides protection from the relentless sun. He starts asking me questions about my music, and I ask him some questions in return.

We stay like that until the bell calls us back into the school.


	5. Chapter 5

"I've heard talk around the school that you and Len were getting friendly at lunch," Miku says to me, her eyebrows raised.

I feel some heat come to my cheeks.

Her finger pokes my face. "Aha! I knew it! There is something going on!" she exclaims.

"No! He was just being nice to me." I mumble.

"Yeah, and then you start talking. Then calling. Then hanging out, and before you know it," she starts to make kissing noises.

I run up and shove her playfully.

"Looking for a fight?" she taunts me, "Bring it on sister!" she waves her fists like she's boxing.

I laugh so hard my stomach starts to cramp. I fall to my knees, giggling all the while. Miku joins me, and then helps me up.

It's been so long since I've laughed like that.

"Well, I'm all for it." Miku says, "It's been a while since you've "liked" someone." She winks at me.

I sigh in defeat. There was no convincing her. I might as well just go with it.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, so you'll have to tell me everything I miss, okay?"

"Why won't you be here?" I ask her.

"Oh, Crypton wants me to practice my singing, and they'll also be shooting a couple of videos."

"You're so lucky, Miku." I sigh.

"Don't worry," she tells me, "I'm working at getting you a job too!"

Before I can say anything, she runs back into the school.

"I'll see you later," she calls and waves.

"Oh Miku…" I say to myself. Slowly, I start heading home.

A few minutes later, I walk through the door. My tutor is waiting to greet me.

"Ah, Miss Kagamine. You're late. Shall we get started?" she states.

I quietly nod and follow her to the study room.

After about an hour, she releases me.

"Now remember what I told you!" she calls as I walk away. Fat chance. I was daydreaming again.

I head up to my room and close the door. I grab my iPod and climb onto my bed. A plush white pillow is by my head, so I grab it and hug it tightly. My thoughts turn to Len, for what must probably be the 100th time that day. I think about his nonchalant smile, his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly a knock comes from my door.

"Miss Rin, dinner is ready." Teto says softly.

Sighing, I crawl out of bed and put my iPod into its usual sock in the dresser. I open my door and head downstairs into the dining room.

I sit down and start to eat. My parents are making small talk, but I'm not really paying attention.

"Rin, did you hear me?"

I glance up, "I'm sorry, what?"

My father shakes his head, "You need to pay attention when someone's talking! This is why you're not doing well in school." He gives me a stern look. "Anyway, I just said your mother and I are going on a business trip to Italy. We'll be gone for a week. Teto will look after you until we get back."

I nod and scoop some more food into my mouth. It's normal for my mother and father to go on business trips. I'm actually surprised they didn't go sooner. It's been a while since their last trip.

I actually kind of like it when they go on trips. Teto lets me do whatever I want, eat whatever I want, watch whatever I want. She doesn't care, as long as I don't make too much of a mess.

This is going to be a good week.

**AN:/ Don't worry, it's going to get good really soon x3 Please review, i've been feeling uninspired, and reviews really help! More reviews, better and faster chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I notice the sky is light gray. There's a slight chill in the air, and some wind blows my hair back. I consider going in to get an umbrella, but I might be swarmed by people offering to drive me. I decide to continue walking.

As I walk into the school, someone calls my name. I look back over my shoulder and see a blue head walking towards me. It's Miku's boyfriend.

"Hello Kaito," I say, "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah," he replies, looking uncomfortable, "Miku texted me to tell you to go onto YouTube to look at her new video."

Of course, Kaito was always the messenger. I didn't have a cell phone. Well I did, but my parents strictly keep it for emergencies only. They track who I call, and I can't text on it.

"Oh, ok." I tell Kaito. He sighs and turns around, his blue head merging into the crowd.

I start heading to class.

As I enter the classroom, lots of people turn to glare at me. They whisper and snicker.

Probably because Miku's not here. Everyone's nicer when the cool, popular, charming girl is around. And since they don't want to make her upset, they don't mess with me when she's around.

Maybe I should've skipped school today…

/

Well, today really sucked. People kept pushing and shoving me in the hallways, teasing and mocking me. Someone even tripped me as I went to my seat. At least Miku was coming back tomorrow.

Which reminds me, I need to look up her new video. It's probably one of the music videos she was talking about. I can't wait to see how she looks on the stage.

As I open the doors to the outside, my spirits fall. It's raining. And pretty hard, too. I should've brought my umbrella.

People are walking around, safe under their umbrellas. One girl turns to me and sneers. She quickly walks away.

Well, it looks like I'm just going to have to deal with the rain.

I step into the downpour, already starting to get soaked. Then it stops.

I look up and see black fabric over my head. I turn around, and see Len right beside me, holding an umbrella.

"Careful, you don't want to catch a cold." He says.

"Um, thanks." I reply.

He clears his throat. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" I ask. Then I notice his questioning gaze. I quickly turn away, feeling heat rise to my face. Had I been staring? I just couldn't look away from his deep blue eyes…

"I'm fine," I tell him, "just a little cold."

"Hmm. Well there's a coffee shop just down the road. You could warm up there."

I nod. He starts to lead me towards the school parking lot. Then I remember the car.

"Wait!" I say. He looks at me, startled.

"What?"

"Uh, it's just that…" I stutter, "I'd rather not go this way. Could we go through the back?"

He shrugs. "I'm sure that'll work too…" So we head back to the school, then circle our way to the back. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm sure if whoever was in the car saw me with Len, they'd go directly to my parents. And I'm sure the conversation following wouldn't be pleasant.

We come up to the fence.

"We're gonna get wet…" Len states, gazing up.

I roll my eyes. "Afraid of a little water?" I ask. Len pulls off an expression that I just have to laugh at.

Still laughing, I grab onto the chain-link fence and start to climb. I leave the shelter of the umbrella and almost immediately get drenched. I drop to the other side just as Len starts climbing up.

"So tell me, why are we going this way?" he grunts.

"Let's just say, I might be taken against my will." I reply.

He lands beside me with a thud.

"Geez, do you do this every day?" he asks.

"Almost." I giggle.

We continue walking, and complain about Sensei Meiko. My soaked clothes are clinging to me, and I'm starting to shiver.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Len says. I nod and wrap my arms around myself.

We enter the coffee shop. It's small and humble, but very warm. My shivers start to subside.

"Hello, may I help you?" a girl behind the counter asks.

"Yeah," Len walks up to the girl. He turns to me, "What would you like?"

"Oh. Um, just a hot chocolate. I don't really like coffee." I say. Len smiles and nods.

"Two hot chocolates and a cookie." He orders. The girl smiles, and then gets to work preparing our drinks.

Len pays, then hands me the warm drink.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem," he replies, "Let's go sit over there." He gestures to an empty table. I follow him and sit down directly across from him.

"So I hope I'm not keeping you from anything," he says, gazing at me with a smirk.

I take sip of my drink. I'd much prefer being here than at home. "No. I'm totally free."

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want your parents to worry."

I wince. "My parents are out of town. They won't be back for a while."

"So who's taking care of you?"

"I can take care of myself." I glare at him, "But my housekeeper is there just in case."

"Hmm." He closes his eyes and drinks his hot chocolate. When he's done, he takes the cookie and tears it in half. He hands one piece to me. "Here, it's better when it's warm."

I take a bite and let the warm gooeyness seep over my tongue.

"Yum." I say, my mouth still full. Len chuckles and takes a bite of his cookie.

"So how're you doing on that song of yours?" he asks.

This sudden change in subject surprises me. "Uh, I haven't really thought about it much."

"That's too bad. I want to see how it's progressing. I'd love to hear the final product."

"Oh. It's not going to be much. I don't even have an instrument to play it on."

Len looks at me, "You could always sing it."

"Wh-what? N-no." I take a deep breath, "I can't sing."

Len rests his head on his hand, "I really don't believe that."

His gentle smile brings a small blush to my face.

"You're blushing again." He tells me.

"I am not!" I exclaim.

"What's your excuse this time? Got a fever again?" he laughs.

Glaring at him, I stand up and grab my drink, heading for the door.

"Hey, wait!" he shouts as I walk outside.

I wait for him under the shelter of the store roof. After all, he's the one with the umbrella. I hear the door open and I turn to face him.

"Are you coming or what?" I ask. He gives an exasperated sigh.

"I thought you'd run off." He says.

"What, in this rain? I'd rather not freeze. Speaking of which, can you open the umbrella so we can go?"

He chuckles and does what I say. We step under the umbrella and start walking.

The closer we get to my house, the more amazed Len seems.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"These houses." He says. "I've never seen such big ones before."

"Oh." I reply.

We turn onto my street, and suddenly the rain stops.

"Hmm… strange." I say, "Well anyway, I think I can make it from here."

"Are you sure? It might start again."

"It's just up the street. I'll be fine." I tell him.

"Ok," he says, and starts to turn away.

"Um, thanks for walking me home." I mumble.

"Technically, I walked you to your street, but you're welcome." He laughs, turning away.

I watch him walk away, then turn around and head for home. Len occupying my thoughts all the way.

**/AN:/ Long chapter... this took a while. I'm sorry, i've been feeling really uninspired lately -.-** **Reviews help! :D The funny thing is, right after i finished writing the rain scene, at school it started raining xD I can predict the future! And i forget an umbrella, nobody came to my rescue. Oh well xD On another note, my computer apps class isn't really doing anything, so i have some free time. Hopefully there'll be more updates! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Rin!" Miku shouts as she attacks me.

"Okay, what have, I told you, about needing, to breath!" I gasp, her arms squeezing the breath out of me.

"Sorry. But I missed you!" she exclaims.

"I missed you too." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"It was fun at first, but then it got so boring! And I had to stand up for hours doing absolutely nothing while people discussed stuff! I wish you could've been there." She frowns, "But anyways, did you look up my music video?"

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" I reply.

"What?" she says, a hurt expression on her face, "How could you forget?"

"Um…" I say, and feel a light blush fill my cheeks.

"Ahh! I see now." She smirks at me.

"What?"

"You were probably somewhere with, let me guess, Len? Hmm?" she says with a sly grin.

I look down and nod.

"Aha! My predictions came true!" she laughs.

"Sh-shut up! It was raining and I forgot an umbrella. He just happened to have one."

"So, wait, did he walk you home? That's so romantic!" she squeals, and hugs me again.

"Oh, Rin, I'm so happy for you!" she says while spinning me.

"Well you're not gonna be for long if you keep spinning me!" I reply, starting to get dizzy.

She sets me down, and we hear the bell ring.

"Better get to class!" she says.

"Yup!" I reply, and we both take off down the halls.

/

The bell rings, signifying lunchtime. I grab my bento and head outside. As I walk down the halls, I see Len. I'm about to call out when I see some girls next to him. They're laughing and blushing, and Len is smiling back.

For some reason I feel a rush of anger. Tears start to burn in my eyes.

I look straight ahead and storm past them, heading for the door. I step out into the bright sunlight, and start walking to my usual tree.

Why was I so upset? It's not like he's mine or anything… so many girls like him. Maybe that was it.

What was so special about me? Did I really deserve him? Probably not, if I broke down and cried every time I saw him with a couple of other girls. The thought brings more tears to my eyes.

I shake my head and draw my knees to my chest and hide my face in them. I feel like I'm running out of time.

I hear the soft sound of footsteps approaching. Someone kneels down right in front of me, and I don't have to guess who it is.

"Are you okay?" Len asks simply.

"Why am I so special?" I mumble into my knees.

"What?"

I snap my head up and look directly into his eyes. "Why am I so special?" I say angrily. My eyes start to burn and I cover my face again.

"Um." I can hear the surprise in his voice. He pauses for a moment, then takes a deep breath. "Well, I've never met anyone like you before."

I peek out from under my arms, and look at him.

"You're so unique; you're different from everyone else. You don't let people get to you, you don't care what they say. You have an interest in music, you put such heart into your songs." He sighs, and then smiles, "You're you. That's why."

I feel heat spread across my face. "And you blush so easily," he says with a laugh.

I smile shyly. He opens his arms and I throw my arms around his neck. He hugs me tightly for a moment, and then pulls back.

"Better?" he asks.

I nod. "Good." He states, "Now how about some lunch?"

/

Len and I walk out of the school together. I can hear people whispering and mocking. They give me suspicious looks, and some of them sneer. Suddenly they all move away as a loud shout calls.

"Rin!"

"Oh no," I whisper to myself. Len gives me a questioning look.

Miku's running towards me, then stops, noticing Len.

Oh please don't embarrass me… I think to myself.

A smile spreads across her face. She continues running and launches herself into my arms.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she calls while hugging me.

"D-dying!" I gasp. She gives me one last squeeze then let's go.

Len watches the whole idea with an amused smile. While I catch my breath, Miku turns and smirks at Len.

"So. You're the one, eh?" she asks.

"Miku!" I groan.

"Well, before anything, we have some rules to go by." Miku continues. "First, don't try anything funny. I know how these things go. Don't try to take advantage of her. Second, treat her right. She's a good person, and a very sweet girl. She deserves some happiness." Miku starts advancing on Len, and he takes a step back," And third, if you break her heart, I swear, I will kill you." she finishes, with a very menacing look on her face. Len's hands are up, his eyes wide.

"Well, other than that, you two have fun!" she says with a smile and walks into the school.

Len looks at me, surprise on his face.

"Um, sorry about that." I say with a sigh, "Sometimes she can be such a handful…"

Len gets over his shock and smiles at me. "So what now?" he asks.

"Well…" I say, glancing at the black Mercedes in the parking lot.

He follows my look. "Hm. Are those the people that kidnap you?"

I nod.

"Well, let's wait a few minutes. Then, if you want to, I would like to take you somewhere I think you'll like." He says.

"Okay."

So we head to the back of the school and sit against the wall, in the shade. His eyes close.

"Tired?" I ask.

"mmm." He responds, "I stayed up half the night working on something."

I smile and let him continue resting.

After a few minutes, his blue eyes flutter open. He gets up and peeks around the corner of the school.

"Well, the car's gone." He says with a smile, "Want to go?"

I think for a moment. My parents are still gone, and Teto would probably be happy to have me out of the way. The only one who'd be angry would be her tutor, and she could just deal with it.

"Alright." She said, and followed him into the parking lot.

He comes up to a motorcycle and grabs two helmets. He gives one to me.

"You ride a motorcycle?" I ask.

"It's easy to afford." He shrugs as he puts his helmet on over his short blond ponytail.

"Is it safe?" I say, giving the bike a suspicious glance.

He laughs, "Well, do you trust me?"

I think for a moment. "Yeah, I do." I reply.

"Then get on." He says, throwing his leg over the bike. I strap on my helmet and do the same. I feel myself blush as I put my hands around his waist.

"Okay, hold on tightly." He says as he turns on the engine.

The motorcycle starts moving, and soon we're out of the parking lot and on the road. The wind whips through my hair, and my skirt starts to flutter crazily. Stupid school uniforms. Why couldn't we were pants?

I try to push the skirt under my legs, to keep it in place. Better than flashing my underwear. Len pushes motorcycle even faster, and soon I'm laughing. The wind feels so good; it feels like I'm flying. Although I can barely hear it, Len is laughing with me.

We continue like this until Len pulls up onto a dirt road. He goes a little further, then parks the bike.

"We walk from here." He says casually.

"Okay," I say as I ungracefully get off.

Len laughs, "So what'd ya think?"

"Remind me to wear pants next time." I reply. Len bursts out laughing, and soon I join him.

"Yeah, not the best idea to where a skirt." He says.

"It's the school's fault, for making us where these ridiculous school uniforms!" I look at Len's uniform, plain black pants and shirt with yellow trimming. "Well, yours isn't that bad…"

"I don't think yours is bad either. It's actually really cute." He stares at me with his blue eyes and kind smile.

"Um, thanks." I say, turning a little red.

"Well, then, shall we go?" he asks.

"Yeah," I respond, walking next to him. We continue on in silence for a while. I glance down at his hand, and imagine myself holding it. I reach my hand out, but then let it come back to my side. I sigh.

Len must have heard me, because he notices my gaze and then grasps my hand in his. He smiles, and we continue walking, hand in hand.

/

Eventually we reach our destination. A small, secluded beach. There're cliffs surrounding it, making it more like a cove. There's only one way in and out, which was a small green hill leading up to the cliffs. This was where we entered.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" I exclaim. The water is sparkling in the sunlight, and the green grass on the hill is flowing on the hill. The white sand is covered in glinting rocks and seashells.

Len chuckles. I let go of his hand and run ahead, right up to the water. I kick off my shoes and wade into the cool ocean.

"Careful," Len calls, "Don't want to ruin your uniform!"

I start running around in the water, splashing everywhere. Len joins me in the water, a little more hesitant.

"Next time tell me to bring a swimsuit!" I say.

"Okay, so next time, pants and swimsuit. Added to the list." he says, tapping his head.

I laugh, then reach down to splash water onto his legs.

"Hey, watch it!" he laughs, splashing me back.

We play in the water until a sudden wind picks up.

"I think I should take you home," Len says when he notices me shivering.

I nod, too cold to say otherwise. He takes my hand and leads back to his bike. He starts it, and I give him directions to my house.

We arrive, and I can see Len's amazement on the size of my house, though he tries to hide it.

"Um, thanks for today. I had a lot of fun..." I say. He turns to me and says with a gentle smile, "No problem."

Before I can think about it, I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I say shyly, then run into my house. Teto is waiting for me.

"Miss Rin, your parents will be back tomorrow." she states. She looks around me to the window, and I hear Len's motorcycle start up and fade away. Teto's eyes are filled with worry, "Please, for your sake and my sake, be on time. And don't let them know about this."

She looks so scared. "Of course Teto. You're the best housekeeper ever. I wouldn't want you to leave." I reply.

She sighs in relief, "Thank you Miss Rin."

I head to my room to think about my dilemma. My parents will be back tomorrow. How am I going to explain Len to them? They're so overprotective, and look down on anyone who is of lower class. I sigh and decide to sleep on it.

***:/AN/: I'm sorry it's so cheesy ^u^' seeing how i've had no experience with this type of stuff (forever alone TTnTT) i just pulled this from my wildest fantasies. I hope it's okay. Very long chapter. Ugh, i really need an editor. Anyone up for the job? :D Another thing, i'm going up to my grandma's this weekend, and i got this new typing thing for my nook so i'll be able to type my story! So more updates hopefully soon. P.S. summer's almost here! :D:D ***


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Len and I are standing at the entrance of the school.

"The kidnappers are still there." Len states. He still calls the people who are supposed to pick me up kidnappers, but it's pretty accurate so I don't say anything.

"Ugh. So what are we gonna do?" I ask.

Len thinks for a moment. "How about we go over to my place for a while?"

I'd finally be able to see where Len lives, and meet his family. "Sure!" I smile. "I'll just need to call my parents." I pull out the cellphone my parents gave me for emergencies. It can't text and they keep track of every single call I make. I type in the house number and listen to the ringing.

"Kagamine residence, may I help you?" My mother asks.

"Hi Mom, its Rin."

"Hello dear, do you need something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could go to a friend's house to, uh, study." Len gives me a questioning look and I wave him away. He chuckles.

"Let me ask your father," my mother says. I wait for a moment. "He says it's fine, just be back by 5:00."

"Okay, thank you Mom."

"You're welcome, dear. Study hard, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Goodbye." She hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Okay, let's go!" I say.

He laughs and we sneak over to his motorcycle without being spotted by the people in the black Mercedes. He climbs on and I get on after him, and lock my hands around his waist.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." I reply.

/

Len puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me into an apartment building. We walk up the stairs and come up to a door. He puts a key in the lock and turns it, opening the door.

It was a rather small room, with a small TV and couch, and papers strewn everywhere. There was a little kitchen, and there was another door which I assumed lead to his bedroom.

"Excuse the mess. I haven't had time to clean..." he smiles apologetically.

"It's okay," I reply, stepping inside and looking around. It was a very small apartment, probably meant for only one person, so I was a little confused.

"Do your parents live with you?" I ask.

"Oh, well..." he says, "I live alone. I didn't exactly know my parents..."

"Huh?" I question.

"My parents died when I was really young, so I lived with my aunt for most of my life. She was really nice, though a little crazy," he chuckles, "she was obsessed with music, so that's probably why I have a love for it too. She passed away about a year ago, but she left me enough money to live on my own. I don't want to burden anyone else." He shrugs, "so I got this apartment, signed up for school, and got a job. Good thing I found one too, I can barely afford anything." He laughs, "But enough about my sad life story. Are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah." I mumble.

"Okay then," Len goes into the kitchen and starts opening cabinets. I follow him and notice a cupboard full of bananas.

"What's with all the bananas?" I ask, laughing.

"Hehe, they're my favorite food."

"You must really like them." I say, "Well, I guess I understand. I myself have a thing for oranges..."

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't seem to have any oranges right now." He reaches in the cabinet and grabs something, "how about some Pocky?"

"Sounds good," I reply. He walks over to the couch and sits down, and I do the same. He hands me a pocky stick. I put it in my mouth.

"Ever heard of the pocky game?" He asks.

"No. What is it?"

"Well, it's a game played with pocky. It's really simple; the first one to pull away loses."

I'm still confused. I try to decide what he means, when he starts leaning towards me.

"Wanna play?" He whispers.

"O-okay." I reply with a blush on my face. He puts the end of my pocky stick in his mouth and starts nibbling the end, getting closer and closer to my end.

His eyes are gazing into mine, watching my reaction. I stare back and then start to eat the stick too. We get closer and closer, and eventually he closes his eyes. I do the same, and he takes the last bite; our lips meet. His lips are warm, and there's a bit of chocolate lingering on them.

He pulls away and looks at me, smiling.

"I win!" I laugh.

"What? No, it was a tie!" He argues.

"You pulled away first, so you lose!"

Len opens his mouth, then closes it again, realizing that I was right. "Alright, fine." He pouts.

"Do I get a prize?" I ask.

A sly smile appears on Len's face. "A prize? Hmm, let's see." He crawls towards me, a glint in his eyes.

"W-what're y-" I get out before his lips are on mine for the second time. I close my eyes and throw my arms around his neck. He pins me on the couch with his body, and strokes his hands through my hair. He kisses my forehead and nose and then looks at me.

"There's your prize." He smiles my smile. I've noticed he only smiles that smile around me, so I call it my smile. It's a smile full of affection.

"I'll have to win things more often." I whisper. He smirks at me.

I sit up and kiss him one more time. Then I notice something in the corner. "What's that?" I ask.

"Hmm?" His head turns to the corner. "Oh, that's my keyboard. Well, it was my aunt's but she left it for me."

I get up to get a closer look. There were music sheets and papers all around it. My eyes catch one in particular. "Romeo and Juliet?" I ask.

"You and me, star-crossed lovers," he explains with a wink.

I'm touched. He made a song about me and him. Except that Romeo and Juliet's story ended in tragedy...

"Don't call me Juliet..." I say. "Her love story became a tragedy. Call me Cinderella." Cinderella was my favorite childhood story, and she had a happy ending.

"Romeo and Cinderella..." Len whispers.

I nod. I like that. "Would you play it for me?" I ask.

"Of course. You did inspire it after all." He sits down and starts to play a gentle melody. I close my eyes and listen.

The song comes to an end. Len turns to me, "Now all I need are lyrics."

"Hmm, how about, at the beginning, something like, don't let my love turn into a tragedy like it was for Juliet."

"Please take me away from here," Len continues.

"That is my only wish." I finish. Len smiles and we continue deciding lyrics for the song.

We get about a quarter of the way, when we get stuck.

"It's okay, we can work on it later." Len says. "Let's just sing what we have so far."

"Sing?" I ask.

"Yeah. I really want to hear your voice."

"Um, no. I don't sing." I mumble.

"Please? For me?" He pouts, making puppy dog eyes.

"Ah," I whine. I can't resist. "Fine."

"Awesome." He smiles and starts playing.

"Don't let my love," I sing. Len smiles.

"Turn into a tragedy like it was for Juliet," he continues.

"Please take me away from here," we sing together, "That is my only wish."

He plays the melody for a while, then I sing again, "goodnight mother and father, have the sweetest dreams tonight. It is time for all the grown-ups to go to-" there's a loud pop. I jump in surprise.

"Sorry, my keyboard does this sometimes." Len apologizes. "It's old, and sometimes it shorts out. My job doesn't pay a lot, so I can't afford to get it fixed right now. Maybe in the future though." He shrugs.

It made me sad that Len couldn't play his music for long. Music made him so happy. Whenever there was a good beat around, a smile always lit up his face.

Maybe I could help him. If I could get the money, I could get his keyboard fixed as a gift. Problem was, how could I get the money? My parents don't give me an allowance, I have to ask them if I want something, and I have to have a really good reason for wanting it.

Maybe I could get a job. But how would I explain that to my parents? Why would I get a job when we have all the money we need? Perhaps I could get an afterschool job, and just say I was studying...

Another idea forms in my head. Maybe if I got good enough grades, my parents would reward me for it. If I got them to agree to that, plus an afterschool job, I'm sure I'd have enough money to fix Len's keyboard!

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think it's time for you to go?"

I frantically look at the clock. It was ten minutes to 5:00.

"Oh no!" I exclaim.

"Let's go!" Len grabs his keys and pulls me out the door and onto his motorcycle.

/

Len pulls onto my street.

"Okay, you can let me off here!" I shout above the noise of the engine. I glance at my watch. I only had a couple minutes. Len kills the engine and take off his helmet. I jump off the bike.

"Thanks for having me over. I had a lot of fun." I smile.

"Anytime." he says warmly.

I blush and reach up to gently kiss him on the lips.

I pull away. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he laughs. I run up the street and up the walkway. I slow down and open the door, stepping inside. My father is waiting for me.

"You were almost late." he states. I want to make a sarcastic remark that I wasn't, but I decided against it. I need to be on his good side tonight if he's going to agree to my plan.

"I'm sorry." I reply.

"Dinner's ready." he says, and heads into the dining room. I follow him and take my seat at my usual place. I try to partake in the small talk my parents are making. I finish my dinner and push my plate away.

"Um, Dad, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Go ahead."

"If I was able to get straight A's, would you give me some money as a reward?"

My question seems to surprise him, but he regains his composure quickly.

"Why do you want money?"

"Um, because it's nice to have some money of your own..."

"Rin, that's not a very good reason, and I'm sorry, the answer is n-"

"Yes." my mother interrupts, "If you get straight A's, we'll give you 75 dollars."

My jaw drops. "Uh, thank you."

My father glares at my mother, then sighs.

"May I be excused?" I ask.

"Yes, yes." My father replies. I walk up the stairs into the office. I need to do some research. And I still need to look up Miku's music video...

I log on to the computer and pull up Google. I search for a music place, and find one relatively close. I research further, and find that they do repairs. The cost depends on how badly it's broken, so I'll just have to guess.

Now time to look up Miku's video... I go to Google and search what she told me. I watch the video, and a smile lights my face.

"Good job Miku..." I whisper.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Teto comes in.

"Miss Rin, your computer time is up. It's time for you to go to bed. You have school in the morning."

I sigh and follow Teto out of the room. I brush my teeth and get into my orange silk pajamas and climb into bed, eager to see Len tomorrow.

***:/AN/: OwO I finally made them kiss. o/o I hope it's good, i've never written stuff like this before. Just a random question, how old do you think Rin and Len are in this? I just want to see your guys' opinion, so please answer! And as usual, please review. The more and better reviews i get, the faster and better i write :D**** ***


	9. Chapter 9

"Eh? A job?" Miku asks me the next day.

"Y-yeah." I say. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well as I keep telling you, Crypton is still looking for some people. But why do you want a job all of a sudden?"

I blush a little, "Okay, you have to keep it a secret though. I don't want him to find out..." Miku raises her eyebrows, but nods. "Len took me over to his house yesterday, an-"

"What?" Miku screams.

I jump in surprise and notice the look on her face. "No! It's not like that! Nothing happened!"

"I don't believe that Rinny." Miku scowls at me.

"Okay, we might've kissed a little, but that's it!"

Miku's face lit up with a smile, "He kissed you? Awww, my little Rin is growing up!" she threw her arms around me and spun in a circle. How can her mood change so rapidly? I thought to myself.

I finally pull myself away from her grasp. My head is spinning, and I flop onto the grass.

Miku crawls over to me. "So how was it?"

I blush. "None of your business!" I shove her away as I get to my feet. She laughs.

"Anyway, sorry about getting off topic. So why do you want a job?"

"Oh yeah. I was at his house, and he was playing a song for me on his keyboard." Miku starts to make an, "Awww," sound, but I put my hand over her mouth. "And his keyboard is really special to him, but it's broken. So I wanted to earn enough money to repair it for him, because he can't afford it himself. My parents have agreed to give me 75 dollars if I get good grades, but I'm sure that won't be enough. So I need to get a job."

Miku pulls my hand away from her face. She's silent for a while, then she bursts out, "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" By this time, we're at the school entrance, and everybody stares at us. Miku is giggling non-stop.

"Shush!" I tell her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm so happy for you Rinny!" she hugs me again, but this time rather gently. She pulls away. "Okay, after school you should come with me to Crypton, and audition! I'm sure you'll get the job!"

I sigh. I really don't want to, but this is for Len. "Alright. Let me call my parents."

/

"Rin! Com'on let's go!" Miku shouted as she ran ahead.

Ugh, I wanted to say bye to Len before we left, but Miku's so pushy! It's Friday, maybe I could see him tomorrow.

Suddenly two arms sneaked around my waist from behind. I gasp in surprise, and turn to see Len smiling at me. He hugs me, and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I giggle.

"Where're you goin without saying goodbye?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, Miku-"

"Rin!" Miku comes marching over to us.

"Oh, here she comes." I sigh.

"If you don't hurry, we'll be late!" she scowls.

"Late for what?" Len asks, enter-twining my fingers with his. I blush a little.

"None of your business." Miku glares at Len, silencing him.

Len looks at me, his eyes sad. "I wanted to spend some time with you..."

He looked so disappointed; I just had to find a way for him to come.

"Um, what time to you work?" I ask.

"Not until five."

I look back at Miku. Her arms are crossed, and she has a stern look in her eyes.

"Couldn't he come along?" I beg, "It'd be a great opportunity for him too!"

Miku thinks for a moment, then sighs. "I guess. The more people the better I suppose."

I smile and lead Len out of the building. We head towards the parking lot. I keep my head down the whole time, because the kidnappers are there. Hopefully they won't see my face. Miku unlocks her small green car, and hops into the driver's seat. Len opens the door to the back seat, and gestures for me to get in.

"Thanks," I giggle.

He gets in after me, and we put on our seat-belts. The car starts with a loud growl, which slowly becomes a purr. The car goes into reverse, and we back out of the parking lot.

"Okay, Crypton Future Media, here we come!" Miku shouts.

/

"Alright you two, show us what you've got." Mr. Kunaji, who runs the auditions, says to Len and me.

"O-okay, what should we sing?" I ask.

"Whatever you want to."

I look at Len for help. He shrugs. I have no idea what to sing. Nervousness starts to bubble up inside me, until I feel I'm about to explode. My hands start to fidget. Suddenly I feel warm breath tickling me ear.

"What about Kokoro? I'll play it on that keyboard over there, and help with the harmonies."

I nod, and reach for my backpack to pull out the sheet music. Len's already settled at the keyboard. I walk over and place the music in his hand. He looks up and smiles at me. His fingers fly across the keys as he starts the intro to the song.

I hear my part coming up. I take a deep breath, and begin to sing.

"There was a robot made by a very lonely scientist, her creation could only be called a miracle"

My heart is beating like crazy. I've never sung in front of people before. Well, beside Len and Miku. I take a peek at Len. He's still looking at me, a pointed look on his face. He stares at me for a while, then smiles and winks.

I know what he's trying to say. Relax.

I keep my eyes fixed on Len, and try not to think about the people watching us. My heart starts to slow down, and I start to lose myself in the music.

The song slows to an end, and Len and I turn to face the judges. Their jaws are open, amazement plain in their eyes. One woman starts clapping, and the others join in. Miku is clapping like mad, a huge smile across her face.

Mr. Kunaji gets up and walks towards us. He grabs my hand. "Welcome to Crypton." he says, shaking my hand. He then turns to Len and shakes his hand too.

I can't believe it. I got the job. And with Len. I throw my arms around Len and hug him tightly. I'm so happy, I can't even speak. I lean my head up and kiss Len. He's surprised for a moment, but then kisses me back.

"Ahem."

I pull back to glare at Miku. She's shaking her head and gesturing to the judges. Luckily, not many of them saw. They were too busy discussing our music. I sigh and settle for grabbing Len's hand.

Mr. Kunaji looks back at us. "Well then, let's get started."

/

It's nearly 4:30 by the time we're done. Mr. Kunaji had us record the song, but this time with a whole band. We all kept making mistakes, and when we finally finished recording, my voice was nearly gone.

At least it's all done now. Len and I are sitting in the break room, talking, when Len glances at the clock.

"Oh, wow, I have to go." he says. I nod and kiss his cheek goodbye. He smiles and leaves the room.

Luckily for Len, he works only in the evenings, so he has time to work at Crypton. Hopefully he doesn't get too stressed out...

"Rin!" Miku opens the door to the break room. "Com'on, let's get you home."

Ah crap. Right. Hopefully my parents aren't too worried. I just told them I was going to Miku's house, because I knew they'd never allow for me to get a job. But now that I've actually got the job, I'll have to make an excuse every day. Maybe I could just tell them I'm studying... speaking of which, I really need to do if I'm going to get good grades. Maybe I could find time during our breaks to study...

Oh well, I'll think about it later.

***/AN/ I'm so sorry I don't update a lot. I'm running out of inspiration. I've never gotten this far in one of my stories before., I usually quit halfway through. But I promise you guys, whatever story I put up here, I will do my best to finish. 'Cause I know how frustrating it is when you're reading a really good story, and the author decides to discontinue it. I don't want to be like that, so I will finish this, I promise you guys! ***


	10. Chapter 10

The school bell rang for the last time that day. Finally. I thought. I was up to my neck in homework. Again.

My new job took all the time out of my day. And I was studying every night, trying to get my grades up.

I told my parents someone was tutoring me, so they wouldn't get suspicious when I wasn't home. It was also kind of true. Len was helping me with my homework whenever we got a break. He was a really good teacher. With his help, my grades were slowly going up.

Another great thing, I got my first paycheck for the month. Well, I guess I really can't call it a check, since I asked them to pay me in cash, because I don't have my own bank account. It took some persuading, but finally they agreed. I get paid every month, $6 an hour. I work nearly three hours a day, every weekday. I've never had that much money in my hand before.

I definitely had enough money to fix Len's keyboard.

I smiled, picturing Len's reaction when I told him. I knew he'd be happy. I couldn't wait.

I probably didn't even need the extra money from my grades. But I feel like I should do it anyway. Report cards will also be coming out soon. This past month I've been working my butt off, doing my homework, studying extra hard for tests, and jumping at every opportunity for extra credit. Hopefully my parents will be happy.

The last time I checked, I had mostly A's in all of my classes. Only one still had a B, and that was math. I hated math so much. When were we ever going to use algebra in the real world? It's so pointless. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked, sneaking up behind me and wrapping their arms around my waist. I squeaked a little in surprise, turning around to meet Len's cool blue gaze.

"Just thinking about math." I answered, wrinkling my nose and sticking my tongue out.

He chuckled a little. "It's not all that bad. You can talk to me if you're having trouble." He kissed my cheek and I felt my face heat up.

"I just find it kind of ridiculous..." I looked away, getting a little flustered.

Len noticed, and laughed, coming back to kiss my cheek again. My face got even redder. I looked around, but luckily no one was really paying attention to us in the back of the classroom.

"Stop it!" I said, pushing him away playfully.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, reaching down to leave kisses along my jaw.

I froze, my eyes wide and face red. "S-stop kissing me in class..." I whispered.

"Kissing?" He asked slyly. "Technically, I haven't kissed you yet." He pressed his lips to mine.

My thoughts were scrambled together, my brain not working right. But one thought rang clearer than the others. Two can play at this game.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing against him with my body. I kissed him back forcefully, surprising him and, quite frankly, myself.

I pulled away and flashed a sly smile. His blue eyes were wide with shock, but then his own sly smile spread across his face. He grabbed my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "No one gets the best of Len Kagamine." His breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered back, suddenly attacking his lips again.

He fought back, running his hands up and down my back.

"Ahem." A voice sounded. I jumped away from Len and looked at the source of the interruption. It was Miku. My face burned with embarrassment.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything." She rolled her eyes.

I tried to hide my face in my hands. Len glanced at me and smiled apologetically. He came over and gently put his arms around my shoulder. I leaned into him a little.

"Anyway." Miku started, "I was just coming over to tell you that wants to make a music video with you two. You can choose the song, and suggest any ideas to him. And make it good, it's gonna be big!" She grins, probably completely forgetting what she witnessed just a few seconds ago.

Len looks at me and smiles my smile. "That's great!" He says happily.

A huge smile breaks across my face. This was wonderful.

/

"Alright, so what song would you two like to do?" asked Len and me when we entered the room. I looked at Len and he shrugged.

"Can we have a few days to think about it?" I asked.

"Of course," Mr. Kunaji replied.

I smiled at him, then grabbed Len's hand and pulled him into the media room. I sat down on the piano stool, dragging him down beside me.

"So what would you like to do?" Len asked.

"Let's think about it tomorrow. Right now I want to work on our song. I thought of some more lyrics."

He grinned. "Alright." He said, turning around to face the piano and started to play the melody to Romeo and Cinderella.

***/AN/ I know it's been forever and a half since i updated OTL I was enjoying my summer (best summer ever) and finally got through my writer's block :D **

**Another thing is that school started. Now, most would probably think that means I won't have any free time. Wrong. I have a super long study hall, and I spend most of that time typing so w except more updates, and quicker this time 8D**

**I was gonna write more... but I can't think right now ^^; so yeah, enjoy this super short chapter (that suddenly turned sexy because i've been practicing over summer OTL (good thing it's rated T 8D i knew it was gonna happen eventually .3. ))**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas is coming. The halls of the school are decorated in green and red, and little snowflakes hang from the ceiling.

It's nearly winter break. Another thing to look forward to.

I've decided I'll make Len's keyboard a Christmas present. Plus something else. I smile to myself.

I probably won't be able to see him on actual Christmas day, as my parents see it as strictly family time.

But I have a plan. Hopefully Miku will help me out with it.

Speaking of which, I should probably find her and ask her. I wonder around the hallways, looking for that familiar teal hair.

I finally find her, surrounded by a group of people. As I approach, some of them give me wary looks while others smile. That was different. But I'll question it later.

Miku spots me and waves excitedly. "Rin!" She calls.

I walk up to her. "Can I talk to you about something? I need a favor." I say.

Miku nods and looks around at the other people, her eyebrows raised. They immediately get the point and walk away, leaving us alone.

"So what's up?" She asks me.

"Well, you know that Christmas is coming... and how I've been wanting to fix Len's keyboard?" I start.

"Yeah?"

"I want it to be a Christmas present. And I want to give it to him on Christmas day, but you know how my parents are..." I sigh, then lean in closer to whisper to her, "but I was thinking, on Christmas Eve, I want to sneak out to see him."

Miku squeals and I jump back, rubbing my ear. "Geez, are you trying to make me deaf?" I accuse.

"I'm sorry, Rinny." Miku giggles, "But that's so... bad of you." She laughs, "And I think it's awesome! Rebel a little!"

I can't help but smile as she grins widely.

"So what's the plan?" She asks, whispering again.

"Alright. On Christmas eve, I need you to go do something and get Len out of his apartment so I can call a repair man."

"I'll try!" She says. I know she'll succeed. Miku's the best at distracting people.

"Then at, let's say around 11:00 at night, I'll sneak down my balcony, and you can drive me to Len's place. He likes to stay up late so I know he'll be up." At least I hope.

"This is so exciting!" She says happily. "So romantic and cute and daring!" She grasps my hands with a wide smile on her face.

"I hope it will work. I want to be with him for Christmas, even if it's only for a while."

"Oh, speaking of which," Miku says, "how long do you plan on staying? My parents will probably wonder why I'm not in my bed." She laughs.

I am so jealous of Miku's parents. They are so nice and caring, and let their daughter practically do whatever she wants.

That's why I go over to Miku's house as much as I can. I'm like a second daughter over there, and I love it. Miku's parents were lots of fun, just like their daughter. But they were a bit calmer than her.

"Um, maybe a little passed midnight." I say, coming back from my thoughts.

"Hm, what can I do in that time...?" Miku says, to herself, I'm guessing. "Oh! I'll work on some new songs!" She exclaims.

"So, you got the plan?" I ask her.

"Yup! Christmas eve I'll go and distract Len, then at 11:00 I'll bring you to his house!"

I smile at her. "Perfect."

/

The last bell of the day rang. Winter break. Finally.

I rush out with all the other eager students. The cold outside air blows in my face and I shiver slightly. I look up and see little white flakes making their way slowly to the ground. Snow. How perfect.

I see Len waiting for me among the crowd of other people, and I make my way towards him. He is wearing a black coat over his usual uniform, with his hands shoved into the pockets, and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

He glances up and smiles at me. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me in for a gentle kiss. His warm lips feel good against the cold.

He pulls back and smiles, keeping his arms tightly around me.

"Finally we get a break." He says.

"I know. I'm so happy. And Christmas is just around the corner."

"Speaking of which, would you like your present now, or on Christmas?"

"I don't know... my parents are very strict on Christmas. But I'll probably see you before Christmas, so how about we exchange gifts then?" I say.

"Sounds good." He replies, reaching down to grab my hand and leading me to the fence.

"We're walking today?" I ask.

He nods. "I like seeing the snow float by."

I smile. "Me too."

"Plus if you get cold, I can do this." He puts his arm around my shoulders and drags me closer to him. I blush a little. We continue walking in silence for a moment.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" I ask him. "Any traditions?"

"Hm. I don't have many traditions. This will be the first Christmas I spend by myself." He says quietly.

That's right. His guardian had recently passed away. My heart aches for him. I wish I can spend the whole Christmas day with him, but I know my parents would never allow that.

Seeing him on Christmas night will have to do. Technically, once it's midnight, it will be Christmas. So I'll at least be able to spend some Christmas time with him.

"I do have one tradition though, from when I was a kid." He says.

I tilt my head questioningly.

"When I was little, I used to stay up very late waiting for Santa Claus. My aunt eventually found out and stayed up with me. We used to drink hot chocolate and sing carols... until eventually I was too tired and fell asleep." He sighs, "It probably won't be the same though. Maybe I won't do it but who knows." He shrugs.

Now another plan is forming in my mind. I want be a part of his tradition. I want to stay up late with him and do the things he did as a child. And I will. I smile to myself.

"Rin? Hello?" Len asks, his blue eyes staring down at me.

"W-what?" I stutter, coming out of my thoughts.

He chuckles, "I asked if you have any special traditions."

"O-oh! Hm, let me think..." Did I have any traditions? My mom always baked lots of sweets, but she did that a lot anyway.

Miku usually comes to my house on Christmas Eve, despite the disapproval of my parents. They think Miku should be spending time with her own family, and not with ours. They don't complain too much though, probably because they enjoy her company, and I think they like having her over.

"Well, my mom and I bake lots of holiday treats. And every Christmas Eve Miku comes over to celebrate with us."

"Sounds fun." He smiles.

I nod and smile back. Then another thought comes to my head. What if Miku won't come this year, because she'll be distracting Len? It would be so different without her... no, she'll probably still come, maybe just a little earlier in the day. I don't need to worry. I'll be out of the house too for some of that day. That's another issue. What will I tell my parents?

Well, Christmas is still days away. I have plenty of time to think about it.

For now, I'll just enjoy Len's warmth as we walk down the frozen streets.

***/AN/: Wow, updated in less than a week? :O you're amazed you say? well get used to it ^w^**

***sigh* i wish it was Christmas...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Rin! Rinny-Rin Rin!" Miku's voice assaults my ear when I pick up the phone.

"What?" I yell as she continues.

"Rin. Don't shout." My mom scolds and raises an eyebrow. I sigh and walk up the stairs and into my room, seeking some privacy.

"What do you want?" I whisper, "My mom and I are cooking."

"Oh yummy! What are you making?" She asks eagerly.

"Some sugar cookies and fudge. Why'd you call?"

"Sounds good! I can't wait to eat some." She says, ignoring me.

"Miku. Did you have something to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! I had a plan." She giggles.

"For?"

"Christmas Eve!" She says excitedly.

"What is it?"

"So you know how I usually come over to your house for Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this year you'll be coming over to my house!"

"Huh?" I reply.

"And I'll invite Len too! It's the perfect distraction!"

"B-but Miku, I can't be there. I have to repair his keyboard."

"Don't worry, I already thought of that! He'll come sooner than you, and as soon as he's gone, you go to his house and call the repair guy. It shouldn't take that long to fix right? And then you come over and spend time with us! Am I a genius or what?" She laughs.

"Yeah, but one problem Miku. I don't have a car. How will I get there and back?" I am old enough to have a driver's license, but my parents disagreed. They think I am too young to handle the responsibility of driving. Or maybe they just don't want me to grow up. Either way, I can't drive. Even if I do get my license, I'll never get car. That was just asking too much.

"Oh yeah..." Miku murmurs. The phone is quiet for a moment. "Okay, maybe I could take you and what not. My brother and Kaito can entertain Len. Oh by the way, I told my mom everything, I hope you don't mind."

I blink and say, "Its fine." Miku's mother is almost exactly like Miku, and like a second mother to me.

"Alright good. She thinks it's so great that you're finally doing something for yourself, and she wants to help. So anyway, we'll go to Len's house and wait until he leaves. Then we can call the repair guy. Oh, by the way, how are we gonna get in?"

"Don't worry about that. I know where Len hides the spare key."

"Awesome." somehow I know she is smiling. "Then they fix it, we get into the car, and bam! We're off to celebrate Christmas at my house!"

"Um, about that, you know my parents will never agree."

"But they will! My mom's on our side! You know she won't take no for an answer."

I smile a little. "Yeah. Oh, and what time is this all happening?"

"Probably after you have dinner. Mom knows that asking you for dinner is a little too much, so you'll probably come at around 6:30."

"Sounds good."

"So, now that this is all settled, give the phone to your mom so my mom can work her magic!" She laughs.

"Alright." I get up from my bed and wander downstairs again. I hold the phone against my shoulder as I walk into the kitchen.

"What is it, sweetie?" My mom asks as she looks up from the bowl.

"Miku's mom would like to talk to you." I state.

"Alright. Wait a moment." She grabs a towel and wipes off her hands.

I shuffle closer and hold out the phone. She grabs it and holds it to her ear, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Hatsune. May I help you with something?" She says.

I back out of the kitchen and make my way back to my room. Better to give them some privacy.

Hopefully I will be able to go. I probably won't need to worry though; Mrs. Hatsune is very good at persuading people.

/

Christmas Eve. I sit down with my family for dinner.

My parents start talking and I eat my food.

In just a couple of minutes, I will be making my way to Len's apartment.

I can't wait.

My mom has agreed to me going over to Miku's for a while. My dad didn't really approve, and I'm sure he'll have a talk with my mom about making decisions without him.

Dinner seems to drag on forever. I keep glancing at the clock as I join the conversation. Miku will be here soon. I take the last bite of my dinner and sit back, talking with my parents.

The doorbell rings. I push my chair back and stand up.

"That's probably Miku." I say as I make my way to the door. My parents join me.

I open the door and am met with a grinning Miku.

"Hi Rin! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine." She says, turning to my parents.

"Hello, Miku." My mom smiles gently.

"Ready to go?" Miku asks me.

"Yeah." I say, smiling.

My mom kisses my cheek. "Have fun, sweetie."

"Be good." My father says.

"I will." I reply, walking out the door and following Miku to her little car. We both get in and buckle our seatbelts.

She turns to me. "And so the plan springs into action!" She laughs. I laugh with her.

"Len's already at the house. I told him you had to eat dinner first. But don't worry, my family's keeping him occupied. We better hurry though, or they might do something to mentally scar him forever." She jokes, starting the car and driving down the street.

We talk and I give her directions to Len's apartment.

Eventually, we arrive. She parks and we get out of the car.

"So he really lives by himself?" She asks as we walk inside and locate his apartment.

"Yup." I say. "Turn around."

She looks at me questioningly. "You can't know where he keeps the key! It's a secret." I put a finger to my lips.

"Oh, right, secret." She whispers, turning around.

I reach down to the plant beside the door. Under a rock inside the pot is the key. I pick it up and dust the dirt off with my fingers.

"Okay, you can look now." I say as I insert the key. I push open the door and we walk inside.

"I already called the repair place early. They sent a person out, so they should be here soon. For now, try not to mess anything up." I say.

"But it's already a mess!" Miku says, looking around.

"Yeah, but don't touch anything or move anything. I don't want him to think he had a burglar in his apartment."

"That would not be good..." she sit on the couch.

"Yeah." I join her. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"That was quick." I stand up and go to open the door.

I expect there to be a middle aged man, but what I find is completely different. Standing in the door way was a young woman, probably in her twenties. She has short green hair and green eyes. A toolbox is in her hand.

"Is this the Kagamine residence?" She asked.

I nod.

"I'm here to fix the piano. My name's Gumi." She says.

I gesture for her to come in.

"Wow, you're not what I expected at all. You're the repair person?" Miku asks.

Gumi laughs, "Yeah, I get that a lot. So where's the keyboard?" She asks.

"Over here." I lead her into the corner. "It makes loud noises when you play it for too long, and I think it's begun to not make any sound at all."

"Hm." Gumi crouches down and starts examining it. She opens her toolbox.

"Um, so how long do you think it will take to fix?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Shouldn't be too long. I'm one of the best mechanics." She laughs, getting back to work.

"Okay." I make my way back to Miku and sit down again.

We talk for about 20 minutes, then Gumi stands up and exclaims, "All fixed! Wanna test it?"

"I'm not that good. But I'll try." I respond, walking over to the instrument. Len had been teaching me to play, along with a few other instruments.

I start to play a simple melody, and am thrilled by how clear and loud the notes play. "It sounds great!" I stand up again and dig a hand into my pocket. I brought all of my money with me. I pull out a wad of cash and hand it to Gumi. "There's a little extra for getting it done so quickly. Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"It's my job. But thank you." She laughs, taking the money.

"I think I'll be on my way now. Bye." She picks up her toolbox and walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

Miku taps her watch. "We should go now, everyone's waiting." Miku says. She stands up and starts heading towards the door.

"Right." I reply, following her. I lock the door and shut it, then place the key back in the pot.

We get into the car and start the drive to Miku's house.

It takes about ten minutes to get there. When we arrive, it is a little past 7:00.

"Ready to have some fun?" Miku asks me as we walk up her driveway.

I grin and nod.

Miku opens the door and steps inside. "We're here-!" She is suddenly interupted by a loud shout.

"Rin!" Len comes rushing towards me, Kaito and Mikuo, Miku's brother, chasing after him.

His hair is out of its usual ponytail; it hangs to his chin and has various bows and ribbons in it. He runs behind me, hiding and clinging to my shoulders.

"L-Len? What's going on?" I ask.

"Them!" He shouts, pointing at Mikuo and Kaito. "They're trying to put me in a dress too!

"Oh come on, please? You'd look so nice!" Mikuo whines, a smirk on his face.

"No!" Len yells, still behind me.

"You let us do your hair though. Why not a dress?" Kaito asks.

"You did it against my will! You pinned me down!" He accuses, bringing his face from behind my back and resting it on my shoulder.

"But you liked it. You look so pretty now." Mikuo teases.

"You look just like Rin." Kaito says. "Especially with your hair down."

Len turns to me. "Will you get this stuff out of my hair?" He asks.

"Oh no you won't, it took us too long to get that in your hair!" Mikuo says, leaping forward.

"Run Rin!" Len exclaims, grabbing my hand and pulling me around the corner. I hear Miku laughing behind us.

We run around the house, with Mikuo right behind us and Kaito a few steps away from him.

I take the lead, since I know the house better than Len. We run up the stairs and into the bathroom. I quickly lock the door. Mikuo pounds against the wood.

"Hey no fair!" He shouts.

"Too bad!" I call back, bending over to catch my breath.

I start to take out the various decorations in Len's hair as Mikuo and Kaito continue to knock on the door. Eventually they stop.

"Thanks for saving me." Len smiles, pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

"Anytime." I smile back. "Do. I get a reward for risking my life?"

"Hm... how can I repay my savior?" He grins, advancing on me.

"I don't know." I smile.

He leans down and kisses me gently. "Will that do?" He asks.

"Maybe." I reply, tilting my head to kiss him again. It is sweet at first, but slowly becomes deeper. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me against his chest.

Suddenly the door bursts open. "I can pick locks you kn-" Mikuo sees us and stops mid-sentence.

"Uh, sorry?" He says, backing away.

I sigh. "Well that was awkward. We should probably head back down. I think I smell cookies."

Len nods and scoops up my legs, carrying me bridal style.

"H-hey!" I exclaim.

"What? I'm just carrying you." He smiles innocently.

"You better not drop me." I say, looping my arms around his neck.

"I would never do that." He kisses the tip of my nose and slowly makes his way downstairs.

When we enter the kitchen a flash of white light blinds us.

"What the?" I blink my eyes, trying to regain my vision.

Miku giggles, bringing a camera down from her face. "Perfect!" She crows, "You two are just so cute!"

I shake my head. "What in the world was that for?" I ask.

"I'm just preserving memories! Don't you wanna remember this forever? Look back and remember all the fun times we had?"

I look at Len and smile slightly, then turn my head back to Miku. "Yeah..." I mumble.

"So that's what I'm doing! Wanna help me get some pictures?" She asks, getting out a spare camera and holding it out to me. Len sets me down and I reach for the camera.

"Alright." I reply, grabbing the device.

"Awesome! Who wants ginger bread men? They're fresh from the oven!"

Miku backs into the kitchen and grabs a plate full of cookies. As she walks back, the smell of the treat hits me harder and my mouth starts to water. I love gingerbread cookies, but my mom never makes them.

Miku offers the plate to us and we each take one. It feels warm in my hand. I quickly take a small bite and savor the taste.

"It's really good." I say after I swallow. Len nods his head in agreement. We both take another bite and Miku snaps a picture. I roll my eyes.

"Are you going to take a picture of everything we do?" I ask.

"Yup!" She replies happily. Suddenly Kaito and Mikuo enter the room. Mikuo keeps his distance from us, probably still feeling awkward about walking in on us.

"Have some cookies guys!" Miku says, grabbing a cookie and walking over to Kaito, shoving the treat in his mouth. I quickly take a picture.

"Now you're getting it!" Miku laughs, clinging to Kaito, "Let's take some more pictures!"

We spend the next hour posing for pictures and running around. Laughing can be heard all throughout the house.

We take many pictures of all different kinds. Funny, creepy, friendly, goofy. Len even pulls me under the mistletoe, with Miku snapping pictures like mad.

We also decide to exchange gifts. Len hands me a small box and I eagerly begin to tear off the wrapping. Opening the box, I find two necklaces. One is a gold chain with a little gold bell dangling off the end. The second is a silver one, with two hearts intertwined and the word "forever" in the center. I smile at him and thank him, reaching up to kiss him gently. He smiles back and I tell him he will get his present later. He nods and I hand a gift to Miku. She squeals in delight.

It is nearing 9:00 when I decide I should go. My parents won't want me out too late, plus I need to prepare for my late-night visit to Len's house.

I hug Len goodbye and proceed to head towards the door with Miku. Len turns to Mikuo and Kaito, saying that he should be heading out too. He is quickly dragged away by the other boys. I am about to go help him, but Miku grabs my arm and tows me outside.

"He'll be fine. We need to get you home." She says as we get in the car. I sigh, and turn my thoughts to tonight.

/

The clock seems to move very slowly, mocking me with its drawn out ticks.

It was so close to 11:00.

I am prepared for the whole night. I am wearing a red sweater with white trimmings, a red skirt, leggings, and the bell necklace Len gave me. My head is covered in a big Santa hat. In my bag I have a thermos of hot chocolate, various Christmas treats, including some fudge, and some other items.

Hopefully everything was ready.

I put a few more items into my bag and walk over to the doors leading to my balcony. I open them and shuffle out into the cool night air, glancing back at my room. Everything is neat and orderly, like it always is, except for the bed. Under the covers, a large human-shaped bump can be found. I have shoved my pillows and blankets under them, to make it look like I am sleeping in case my parents decide to check on me in the middle of the night. I'm not taking any chances.

I look around, making sure everything is perfect. It seems so, and I close the doors to my balcony, making my way over to the edge. Now here is a problem. My room is on the second floor, there is no rope to climb down, and I'm not too keen on jumping.

My hands grasp the railing on the edge of the structure. I sigh and hoist myself up and over the rails, keeping my hands firmly grasped on them. Now what? My hands start to slip and my heart pounds. I really did not think this through.

I can hear a car come down the street and I freeze. The tires squeal a little as it slows down and parks. A door shuts and feet crunch on the frozen grass.

"Rin!" Miku whispers loudly, seeing me.

"I'm a little stuck..." I whisper back, desperately trying to keep my feet from sliding off.

"Hold on! I brought a ladder." She quickly runs back to her car and comes back, an adjustable ladder in her arms.

"You're lucky I thought ahead and came prepared." She says as she starts to set it up.

"Yeah, just please hurry. My fingers can't hold on much longer."

Miku works faster and eventually leans the ladder against the side of the balcony. She holds it steady as I thankfully climb down.

"Alright, let's go." Miku says quietly as my feet hit the ground. "We'll leave the ladder here. You need a way back up after all." I nod and follow her into the car.

She starts driving away from my house and I can feel my heart start to beat faster.

I am so nervous. The closer we get, the more my heart beat.

When we pull up to the large building, I feel like my heart is going to give out.

"Alright. I'll be in here when you're done." She winks at me as I exit the vehicle.

I sigh and make my way into the building, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

I hesitate at Len's door. After a deep breath I gently knock on the wooden surface.

It takes a little while for him to answer the door, and I worry that I have woken him up. The door opens and I am met with messy blonde hair, cool blue eyes, and fuzzy pajama pants. I blush a little, realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Rin?" He asks, blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh no, I was just watching a movie. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I say, "It's a gift. Ho ho ho."

Len's eyes examine my outfit and he chuckles. "Come on in." He says, holding the door for me. I enter the apartment and set my bag on the table.

"What's in there?" He asks, eyeing my bag.

"Oh, just some treats and Christmas items."

He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, smiling.

"Have you played your keyboard yet?" I ask suddenly.

"Huh? I was going to, but decided against it. Why?"

"I want to hear you play it." I say excitedly, leading him over to the corner.

"Why so eager?" He laughs.

"Oh, no reason." I say a little mischievously.

"Alright, alright." He replies as I pull him down onto the seat.

"Play a Christmas song." I request. Len obliges and starts to play a familiar melody. His eyes widen in surprise.

"The keys aren't sticking, and it sounds so clear." He says quietly, turning to me.

"Surprise!" I grin. "Merry Christmas!"

"What?" He stutters.

"Your Christmas gift! I decided to get your keyboard fixed for you, since you can't really do it yourself. I know how much you love it, and it always made you sad when it stopped working. I thought it'd be the perfect present." I say quietly.

Len is at a loss for words. His mouth opens and closes, and his eyes seem to water slightly. He leans forward and crashes his lips on mine, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

He breaks away. "That's the nicest thing anyone's done for me." He whispers, kissing my forehead. "I think I love you." He mumbles against my skin.

My heart stutters. "W-what?"

He bends his head and looks straight into my eyes. "I love you Rin." He says clearly.

I swear my heart leaps from my chest. "I-I love you too." I reply, and I know that it is true. Len is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm glad he chose me. I know that we have only been together for a few months, and maybe it is going a little fast. But I have never felt like this before, and I feel complete when I'm around him. I can't imagine my life without him, it would be so empty.

Len smiles softly and kisses me again. This one lasts much longer, and becomes more full of desire as it goes on. One hand grabs my lower back and the other comes up to my neck, pushing me closer to him as I place my hands on his bare chest.

He suddenly scoops me up into his arms and stands up, heading for the couch.

"Give me some warning when you do that." I laugh.

"Sorry." He quickly responds, setting me on the couch and trapping my lips again.

I tangle my fingers into his hair as his hands rub up and down my sides. I eventually have to pull away, desperate for air. Len just takes the opportunity to kiss down my jaw and to my neck.

My breath is ragged and I wriggle slightly. This is all very new to me.

Len kisses a particularly sensitive spot and I gasp. He looks back up at me and smirks. I kiss him forcefully, pushing him over so I land on top. I break away and look down at him. He kisses my nose.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers, caressing my cheek. Heat spreads across my face and I nuzzle my head into Len's neck to try and hide it. He chuckles and strokes my hair.

We lie like that for a moment, then I remember my bag. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" I ask, raising my head so I can look into his eyes.

He laughs, "You brought hot chocolate?"

"Yup. And some desserts, music, and candy canes." I smile.

"Sounds good." He tries to sit up and I slide off of him, making it easier.

We both wander back into the kitchen and I shuffle through my bag, looking for the thermos. After a while I give up and dump everything on the table.

"Wow. You really prepared didn't you?"

I finally find the thermos and open it up, bringing out the two green and red cups I brought. "Mmm hmm." I hum, pouring the warm brown liquid into the cups, "I wanted it to be perfect. We'll stay up waiting for Christmas together." I smile at him as I hand him his drink.

"You're amazing." Len grins, taking a sip. I also decide to get out the fudge, and take out a square, holding it, waiting for Len to open his mouth. When he does I gently pop the sweet dessert into it.

"Yummy." He says while he chews.

"So what would you like to do now?" I ask him when he finishes.

"We should sing some carols." He suggests.

"Okay." I say as we make our way back into the corner.

As his fingers start to play, we both sing, perfectly in harmony.

After some songs I glance at my watch and notice it is 12:40.

"It's been Christmas for about 40 minutes now." I state.

Len looks at me and smiles. "Merry Christmas." He whispers, pecking my lips gently.

"Merry Christmas." I reply softly.

***/AN/: I know it's been longer than a week, but i've been super busy. I went to my first convention, had my birthday, and my grandma died. Happy birthday me right? At least the rest of the week was great :)**

**Anyway, i hope i made up for it by giving you a SUPER long chapter. ^u^ and more fluff and smexy ness. ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

Winter break is over. The thought makes me a little sad, since it was the best one I had ever had.

I had gotten good gifts this year: Len's necklaces, Miku gave me a music book and a beautiful bracelet, and my parents had gotten me a few more books and clothes. The most amazing moment was when my parents took me into the living room on Christmas morning, pulling a pure white sheet off of an object in the middle of the room. It was a grand piano. My mouth had opened in surprise, and my parents explained they had noticed me humming and singing, and thought I should have a creative outlet.

I was glad they had actually noticed. It had surprised me, but in a good way.

However, I think they're getting suspicious of me. They must've seen how tired I was on Christmas day, and knew something had happened, but so far they aren't saying anything. Probably because they don't have enough information. But if I know my dad, he would try anything to fins more evidence. Luckily Miku and I had hid it all. We brushed the imprints out of the grass where the ladder had been, cleaned the fingerprints off my windows, and neatly made my bed back to the way it was.

Hopefully I cleaned my trail enough.

I am standing outside in the hallway, waiting for Len's class to get out. The teacher decided to keep them late again. I sigh. Sensei Haku could talk for a long time, and didn't care when the bell rang.

People push past me, rushing towards the outside world and freedom.

They don't mock me or tease me. Some of them even smile, but I could tell they're a little forced. I think they are all trying to get on my good side, since Len is my boyfriend. Everyone wants to be friends with Len, since he is considered the bad boy of the school, the cool, mysterious student. Even though Len wasn't even all that bad. They didn't know him at all. A small smile creeps to my lips. But I do. I am the only one who knows how caring, gentle, and compassionate Len really is. He loves me for me, and I love him too.

I sigh again, this time in happiness.

Everything is perfect. Except for the one small issue of my parents.

"Hey my Cinderella," Len comes up to me and pulls me in an embrace. I blush and giggle a little.

"Um, Len." I say and he leans back.

"Hm?"

"Well, I think it's time you met my parents..."

"Okay. Should I come over tonight?"

I'm a little surprised by how calmly and quickly he replies. "Yeah. That would be good," I say, starting to get nervous.

"Alright. Let's get to class," he says, taking my hand and leading me away.

/

"Oh, Rin, you're home." my mom says.

"Hi Mom." I reply.

"Here, try this." My mom stuffs something into my mouth.

I try to chew the food, but have some trouble since it's very sticky and sweet. "It's good," I say around my mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolds me gently.

"Caramel again?" I ask her when I finish. My mother loves caramel, and makes it, or buys it, all the time. I've eaten so much caramel throughout my life, I'm surprised I don't smell like it.

"Yes. I think it's a really good treat."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. Um, Mom..."

"Yes, Rin?" my mom says, getting something out of the oven.

"Would you mind if someone came over for dinner tonight?"

She looks at me, her eyes full of surprise. Probably because I've never had anyone over before. Except for the rare times Miku comes over, but I usually go over to her house.

"Yes, that would be fine. Tell them to dress nicely. You know how your father is."

"Of course." I say, and walk away. Now to prepare for the night ahead.

/

I finish putting diamond earrings into my ears when the doorbell rings.

My stomach flips over and I take a deep breath. I walk down the stairs to the door and open it. Standing on the other side is Len, in a fancy white shirt, black overcoat and pants, and a small black bowtie tighed around his neck. He's holding a bouquet of roses.

"You look beautiful." He says, his eyes scanning over my pure white dress which ends right above my knees. I also have a gray shawl draped over my shoulders, and my signature bow in my hair. I smile shyly. "Are you ready?"

"No." I whisper, closing my eyes.

He walks up and gives me a quick peck to my lips. "It's gonna be okay." he whispers back. I nod and lean into him.

"Rin?" I hear my dad call.

"Here we go." I whisper. I grab Len's hand and lead him into the dining room. My mom and dad are both standing up. They're staring at us, their mouths open.

Len clears his throat. "Um, hello Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine. My name is Len, and I would like you to know I'm Rin's boyf-"

Before I know it, my father is in front of us, his hand extended. A loud smacking sound echoes around the room, and Len drops to the ground. There's a red mark on his cheek.

"Len!" I exclaim, tears starting to form in my eyes. I drop down beside him. My tears are starting to flow freely now.

"It's okay," he says, holding my head to his chest in one hand and holding his cheek in the other.

My father grabs my wrist and drags me away.

"Len!" I shout, reaching for him.

"Rin!"

My father pulls me behind him and my mother. "Leave." he tells Len in a cold voice.

Len gets up and heads for the door. My father doesn't say a word, but slams the door right in his face. Then he turns on me.

"Rin." he growls, furious.

"How could you do that?" I accuse loudly, tears still in my eyes. "You didn't even give him a chance to speak!"

"I saw enough that I didn't need him to speak. I saw you clinging to him, and blushing and acting very unlady like." His eyes widen as a thought occurs to him. "You snuck out to see him. On Christmas. Didn't you?" His voice steadily got louder.

I look at the ground and begin to grind my teeth in anger, not saying anything. Apparently we didn't clean the trail well enough.

"I knew it! You've been acting strange these past few months, and it's all because of that boy! He's turning you into a delinquent!" He shouts.

"You don't know him!" I scream back, "And he loves me!"

My father's face turns red and he starts to shake slightly in anger. "No, he doesn't. There's only one thing on his mind. You can't trust boys like him."

"But he's not like that! He-"

"I don't want to hear it! Common folk are always looking for trouble."

I'm furious, and now tears of rage stream down my face. "He loves me, for me! Unlike you."

My father glares at me. "I forbid you to see that boy again. Ever. And I will make sure you don't."

I run up the stairs to my room and slam the door. I dig my face into a pillow and the sobs break out.

**A/N: I've had this chapter written for months now (it just needed editing). I could've ended the story much sooner, but i decided to be nice and add more to it. I hope it's good :)**

**oh, and i realized that after i came out of my writers block i started writing in past tense instead of present... OTL now i have to go back and fix the last few chapters *sigh***

**But anyway, enjoy :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"A new school?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear. But just see it as a chance to make new friends." My mom soothes.

But I don't want new friends. I probably won't even make them. My mom doesn't understand how hard it is for mw to meet new people, let alone befriend them.

I only need two people in my life, and that's Miku and Len. And now my parents are forcing me away from them.

"I don't want to go to a new school." I mumble, tears making themselves present in my eyes.

"We're just doing this to protect you." My mother says gently.

"I can take care of myself. I'm almost seventeen." In fact, my birthday was only a week away.

"Yes, but you're still very young, and have no idea how cruel the world can be."

Oh, but I knew that only too well. "This isn't fair."

"You think that now, but in time you'll see." She says.

I shake my head and bite my lip. At least she was trying to be nice about it.

"Your new school starts on Monday, 7:30."

A few tears sneak down my face and I stand up, heading for my room.

My mother says nothing.

/

A private school. And a really strict one by the looks of it.

My hands tug on the mid-length gray skirt I am required to wear, along with a blue button up shirt and dress shoes. It is so bland and boring, with barely any color or accessories. Hopefully I am allowed to keep my white hair bow in.

I sigh and walk through the front doors. I become a part of the mob of students, obediently marching down the hall, teachers keeping everyone in line and order.

Finally I reach the door to my classroom and pull it open. The teacher doesn't even glance up at me, just mutters a quick order to take my seat. I quickly find an empty chair and sit, trying to force myself not to cry.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to start bawling." A girl next to me whispers. I turn my head to look at her. She looks about my age. She's wearing the same exact uniform as me, and her hair is long and golden blonde in color. It's pulled back into a single side ponytail. She stares at me, and I notice her eyes look golden as well.

"N-nothing's wrong..." I mumble.

She rolls her eyes. "Well obviously that's not the case, but if you don't want to tell me, I don't care."

"Quiet." The teacher barks, finally noticing our quiet conversation.

We both turn our attention back to the board.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" She asks out of the corner of her mouth.

I nod my head slowly.

"Got a name?" She says a little impatiently.

"Rin. Rin Kagamine." I mumble.

"I'm Neru Akita. And we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We both don't want to be here."

/

"So how're you holding up?" Miku asks me through the phone.

"It's awful Miku. The teachers are mean, everyone is so plain, the subjects are terrible, and there's so many rules!" I complain into the receiver. "The worst part is I can't see you guys..."

"Did you make any friends?"

"There is this one girl named Neru who's kind of interesting." Neru is a little surly and hostile, but at least she had taken the time to talk to me. She even ate lunch with me, but I think that's because she had no one else to sit with. "But you know me Miku. I'm terrible at making friends..."

"I'm sorry Rin. What school did you say it was?"

"The DWM academy..."

"Hmm." She hums into the phone. After a moment she speaks again. "I have to go Rin. I'll see you soon." And with that, the phone goes dead.

Someone knocks on my door. I stuff the phone under my pillow and dig my face in it.

"Rin, your mother said I should talk to you." My father calls through the door. I don't respond, so he opens the door and enters my room.

"Rin, I know you're upset, but that's no reason to be acting like a child."

I'm not acting like a child. I don't even know how to act like a child. My parents expected me to behave like an adult ever since I was five.

When I was little, one of my friends had given me a plush pink bunny for my birthday. It was a great gift, since my parents had given me no toys, only books and puzzles.

I took the bunny with me everywhere, and at first my parents hadn't minded. But one day when we were at the store, I had my bunny in one arm while the other clanged to my father's hand. Suddenly he let go of my hand and took the pink rabbit, scolding me that I didn't need it, I was a big girl and didn't need toys. I watched with tears in my eyes as he threw the stuffed animal away.

"I'm doing this because I'm concerned for you." My father's voice pulled me out of my memory.

He waits for me to respond. After a while, he sighs angrily.

"Fine. Ignore me, be immature. I try to talk to you, but you won't listen. "He fumes, his voice getting louder. He walks out of the room.

I bite my pillow harshly.

"Miss Rin," another, lighter voice sounds from the doorway. I glance up and see Teto.

"Don't hold it against him, he's trying his best. You know how hard it is for him to reach out, just try and understand."

I say nothing, just look at her. She stares at the ground, then glances up at me.

"I'll see if I can bring your dinner to your room tonight." She says.

"Thanks." I smile slightly.

/

School is terrible, as always. I sigh happily when the bell finally rings, and I shuffle out into the hallway with Neru, quickly joining the organized line of students heading outside.

We say nothing, just walk quietly side by side. The doors open and I am temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight.

"Rin!" I hear a voice call from somewhere. I bring my hand up to shield my eyes and my heart leaps at what I see.

Miku and Len stand near the front of the building, both of them grinning widely at me. Len has some flowers in his hand.

"Who's that?" I hear Neru ask me.

"Len." I breathe.

I run towards them, at full speed, everyone making a gap for me to run through, none of them wanting to collide with me.

Len opens his arms as I near him, and I launch myself into them. He lifts me off the ground and spins me, carried by my momentum.

He slows me to a stop and I lift my head up to kiss him passionately. It feels nice to have those familiar lips on mine again. I missed him so much. I hadn't seen him in weeks.

We break apart and he smiles at me, bringing his hand up to offer me the flowers. He also brings out a teddy bear, which is holding a heart with the words "I love you" on it. I take them both into my arms.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday." He says.

"It's not your fault." I reply, "I missed you so much." I hug him and his arms wrap tightly around me.

"I missed you too." I squeeze him once more then turn around and throw my arms around Miku.

"I missed you too Miku." I say, and she hugs me back, grinning.

"Okay, what's going on here?" An annoyed voice says behind me.

"Oh, Neru." I say, turning to look at her. "This is Miku and Len. They go to my old school." I explain.

Neru eyes Len, making him smile uncomfortably. She glances from me to him repeatedly.

"How in the world did you score something like that?" She asks, her brow furrowed. "I mean, it makes no sense. He's just so... and you're kind of... average."

"Hey!" Len replies angrily, "I love Rin for who she is!"

"Sorry, sorry." Neru calms, "I have a tendency to speak my mind. No offense to you or Rin, honestly."

I sigh. "It's okay Len. It's who she is." I grab his hand and he smiles at me.

"I'm so glad you came." I sigh happily.

"Me too, but this will probably be the only time. We're ditching school right now. Your school gets out before ours." He reminds me. By this time Miku is talking to Neru and slowly leading her away from us to give us some privacy. She's such a great friend.

"Damn. I miss you too much." My voice trembles. He soothes me and an idea starts to form in my head.

"Len, maybe you can come visit me."

He gives me a quizzical look.

"I mean, what if you came to my house?"

"I thought you parents didn't like me. Won't they be mad?"

"They won't know because they'll be asleep." I smile slyly.

**A/N: For those of you who have watched the video, you know what's coming ;D**

**i'm really excited to write the next part w it's gonna be fun!**

**Oh, and for those who've watched Soul Eater before, you'll catch what snuck in this XD**


	15. Chapter 15

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." I whisper to myself. "I hope you sleep soundly tonight." I glance at the clock and see it's almost one in the morning. Surely they must be fast asleep by now.

My nerves are tingling in anticipation. Tonight was the night.

I try to calm my racing heartbeat as my fingers play with the lace on my short blue nightgown. In just a few minutes Len would be here.

The smell of caramel wonders around the room, mixed with the scent of my perfume. My mother had made more of the treat, and left a bag full of them in my room.

Suddenly there's a noise outside. I shiver excitedly and sit down on my bed. I can hear some grunts and gasps coming through the doorway, and then Len's face appears. He climbs over my balcony, sitting on the railing for a while as he smiles at me. I smile back and take in his appearance. He's wearing a button up white shirt that hangs a little loosely on his slim frame. The top buttons are undone, and the black tie he's wearing is undone as well. His pants are plain and black.

He reaches down and unties his shiny black shoes, slipping them off his feet so they're bare. He holds them in his hand and walks into my room, barely making a sound. That's why he took them off; to make less noise.

The moon streams through my open balcony door, casting a gentle white glow over everything. Len stands in front of me, saying nothing, just staring deeply into my eyes. I shyly cross my bare legs and stare back. Suddenly his shoes are out of his hands, and in one quick movement he's on top of me, pinning my hands to the bed.

I blush and look into his deep blue eyes, praying that he won't be too rough. I don't like bitter things, probably because of all the sweets my mom fed me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and tremble slightly. This experience was all new to me, and honestly I was a little scared.

A warm hand cups my cheek and I open my eyes to find Len smiling at me. The fear and nervousness leaves my body at the sight of his laughing smile. I smirk and his smile disappears, questioning my sudden change of mood. I reach up and snake my arms around his neck. He grins as I bring his head down to meet mine.

Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, my fingers entangling themselves in Len's hair. The kiss gets more and more heated, and he breaks away, both of us gasping for air. He rolls off of me and onto his side grabbing my waist.

A gust of wind blows through the open door and I shiver from the cold night air. Len looks at me and then at the open door, figuring out that was the cause of my chill.

He gets up off the bed and moves to close the door. As he does this I sit up and look over to my nightstand, noticing a bright shiny apple sitting on top. My fingers wrap around it and I bring it to my mouth. I inhale deeply and close my eyes. They feel heavy with the black mascara I applied earlier, to try and make myself look older. I promise I'll be a good girl tomorrow, be myself again, but tonight, I'm an adult.

The smell of the apple is tantalizing, and I wonder if I should take a bite of the forbidden fruit.

Before I can sink my teeth in Len returns to the bed, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist while his free hand tugs at the lace on my shoulders. The lace is a border, and he swiftly crosses it, gently pulling the strap down and blowing in my ear. I blush furiously and the apple slips from my hands.

He lowers his head and kisses my neck, his hands still playing with my dress. I panic a little, scared about what's coming, and spin away.

He smiles gently and extends his hand to me. There's so much love and adoration in his eyes, I can't help but tear up a little, knowing it's all for me. I want to lose myself to him, and with that thought in my mind I beat down the fear.

I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. His hands grab onto my waist.

"Please take me away my Romeo." I say into his neck. Take me anyway, as long as it's far away from this place.

He doesn't answer; he just takes my face into his hands and kisses me, very gently.

"Of course Cinderella. Drop your glass slipper and I will find you and take you away." He smiles.

Those words make me think. Maybe Cinderella did drop her slipper on purpose, to make sure her prince would find her. She wanted him to find her and love her. She and I are very much alike. Of course I'd want Len to love me and save me. Maybe I dropped my shoe on purpose too.

His arms wrap around me, and he kisses me passionately. His hands are swift and all over my body, leaving trails of pleasure everywhere they go.

I can't believe we're really doing this, I think. I'm happy. I want to be with him. I want to show him everything I am. But I'm still scared, and a little hesitant.

Len must've noticed, because he asks, "What's the matter?"

I pull myself away and sigh. Many thoughts were running through my head, my emotions tangling together. What if my parents hear us? How will we ever see each other again? Do I really want to do this? What if he leaves me?

I shake my head and answer, "please, I want you to look deep inside my heart. Can you see all the desire and emotions within?" I glance up at him, "I want you to fill it up more, get rid of this confusion, block out every other emotion." I tilt my head down and look at my hands.

"But then there's no meaning." His words surprise me, and I look into his deep blue eyes, "all of these emotions make you who you are, and blocking them out is pointless." He smiles gently and then takes a deep breath. "I love everything about you, every little detail, and I don't want you to ever change." His hand starts digging around in his pocket, and my eyes widen. "I-I would also like it... if you stayed by my side forever." He finally finds what he's searching for, and brings it out of his pocket, presenting it to me.

My hands fly up to cover my mouth as he opens the little black box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside.

Len's expression is timid, and even looks a little scared, probably fearing rejection. But I could never say no. I'll accept my fate, and who I am, not who my parents want me to be.

"Yes." I say, tears in my eyes. Len's eyes widen, then a relieved expression crosses his face.

I reach for the ring and slide it onto my fourth finger. It was a little big, but I'm sure it would fit eventually.

Len drops the box and steps forward to cup my face in his hands, giving me a gentle kiss.

"Let's run away." He says, and I nod, smiling.

"Hold on." I reply, pulling away from him and going to my closet to grab a bag. I start to throw clothes and accessories in it, everything I can fit. I also grab a black dress and throw it on, along with a dark shawl. Finally I put a black bow in my hair, and make my way back to Len, my bag full. The last thing I grab is my sock full of money that I've been saving.

I decide to leave a note for my mom and dad before we leave. Grabbing a piece of paper, I quickly scrawl the words "I'll always love you. I'm sorry." On the back I write the words "Romeo and Cinderella." Then I grab the apple I'd dropped and place the note on the bed, pinning it with the apple so the wind doesn't blow it away.

"Ready?" Len asks me. I nod and he opens the door to the balcony, leading me outside. He quickly climbs over the rail and jumps down, landing with a quiet thump.

The wind blows through my hair and I glance at the full moon. I sure hope this story has a happy ending, I can't help but think. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

I walk up to the railing and look down to see Len holding out his arms, smiling up at me. I smile back and jump over the rail, free falling for a few moments before I land safely in his arms. My speed makes him stumble though, and we fall back. He protectively wraps his arms around me as we fall, and I land on top of him, both of us laughing joyfully.

We lay like that for a moment, then he slowly gets to his feet, bringing me with him.

"Shall we go?" He asks.

I nod. "But where are we going?"

"Wherever the wind takes us." He smiles, "somewhere far from here."

I grab his hand and smile. "As long as it's with my Romeo, I'll go anywhere."

**A/N: And so our story comes to an end. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing c: it makes me happy. I'm sad that it ended, but also kinda relieved. Now I'll finish up my Story of Evil, and work on some others i had in mind. So keep a look out if you want :D**

**and maybe, maybe if you BEG, i'll write an epilogue XD**

**Oh, and sorry this chapter was kinda awkward. I couldn't decide how far a T rating should go XD and i wanted to put most everything from the music video in it.**

**Go watch it and tell me how i did :D **

**/watch?v=ozUpNGnh-fM**

**(paste it at the end of Youtube URL )**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, I think I kept you guys waiting long enough for this :) This is the official end to the story, I want to thank everyone for reading and those of you who gave me reviews 3 You all inspire me to keep writing.**

**Without further adieu, the epilogue of Complicated!**

"Daniel!" I could hear my wife, Anne, shout from the hallway.

"What is it, dear?" I call back, keeping my eyes on my paperwork.

"R-Rin! S-she's..." she tried to answer.

I sigh and get up from my desk, and go to see what's wrong. Rin was probably just throwing a tantrum again, and making her mother upset. I thought I'd raised her better than that. It was all that boy's fault.

I turn the corner to see my wife standing in the doorway to our daughter's room, her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. I blink in surprise and suddenly my heart fills with dread. I rush into Rin's room, only to find it completely empty. The closets are bare and the shelves mostly empty. My eyes catch something sitting on the bed. An apple. I go over to it and find a note underneath. "I'll always love you. I'm sorry." My breathe hitches. "Romeo and Cinderella." I read out loud.

I throw the note down and rush to the balcony, noticing the door is open. I look down and see a rope tied to one of the poles.

"Rin!" I shout, though I know she's probably long gone by now.

What have I done?

/

Two years later.

Len's arms snake around my middle and he glances over at what I'm writing.

"Watcha doin'?" He asks me.

"Oh, just writing a letter, and filling out some applications." I respond.

He looks at the paper work and smiles, nodding his head. He must've seen where it was from. I am currently applying for a college. I had finished my last year of high school through night school, and now that I have my diploma I am ready for more. For now, I am just applying. I'll wait a year or two before I become completely immersed in school life.

I have more important things to worry about.

Such as the letter I am writing.

My pencil hesitates above the paper as I contemplate what to write next. Len's reading over my shoulder and he smiles.

"You're writing a letter to your parents?"

"I think they should know how we're doing. And I think they should come to our wedding." I respond, also smiling.

Len nods thoughtfully then says, "I hope they won't be too mad at me for stealing you away." He chuckles nervously.

I turn around in my chair to face him, and wrap my arms around his middle. "I don't think so. The last time I spoke to my mother over the phone, she sounded happy for me, even if she was worried. I'm sure my father will be the same way." Of course, I had called my parents through a pay-phone. I didn't want to take the chance of them finding me and forcing me back, even though it wasn't likely. I call them every once in a while, so they won't become too concerned.

"All right. Have we decided on a date yet?" Lens voice pulls me from my thoughts.

I hum lightly before responding, "I was thinking sometime in October. When all the leaves are different colors." October was only six months away, and hopefully that would be enough time to plan. Len and I had basically decided everything we wanted for our wedding during the past two years, when Len proposed to me. We had just been waiting for a day when we knew we would both be ready, with absolutely no doubts. I just wanted to be sure that we would be happy together, and two years later I know that our relationship is perfect.

We started living together as soon as we had found a place to stay, those two years ago. We had hopped on Len's motorcycle, and we went to his apartment to collect his things, as well as to the school so we could drop out. I was glad to leave that horrid school. After that, we left town and kept driving until the bike was almost out of gas. It was then that we came across a small little town, which I thought was the perfect place for us to settle, and I was right. We rented a very nice apartment, with a nice view of the mountains and very friendly neighbors. Both of us got jobs, and we went to night school together after we had settled a routine.

Miku moved into town a few months after we did, when she finished school, and she had brought Kaito along with her. I was happy to have my best friend with me, and my life seemed absolutely perfect. Miku continued her career with Crypton, and was steadily getting more and more known. We started a group call the Vocaloids, recording songs and performing concerts on occasion.

Len and I had finally finished our song Romeo and Cinderella, and it was one of our most popular songs. Every once in a while, when Len and I go out, I can hear people talking about us, and the occasional fan comes up to ask for a picture.

Miku's and Kaito's relationship was very serious, and I can't help but smile at the thought of being at their wedding, and them at mine.

Len and I act just like a married couple. We snuggle and kiss and talk, and the occasional fight breaks out between us. But no matter how bad it gets, we always manage to get over it. I knew we were ready to get married.

"That sounds nice." Len smiles, pulling me from my memories.

"I know, I can't wait." I sigh, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

He hums in agreement, "and then we'll move into an actual house. We have enough money from our music to do so." I smile at him, "And we'll both get our degrees in music, and continue doing what we love. We'll have children too."

"I hope it's twins," I murmur, "twins would be lovely."

Len laughs, "yeah, I think so too."

"I love you so much." I lean up to give him a kiss.

"I love you too, Cinderella."


End file.
